Te Odio porque Te Amo
by cafe.rojiza
Summary: Es estúpido pensar que sufro por algo que nunca me perteneció, pero aun así duele , odio este dolor, me odio a mí misma, me odio por amarlo, lo odio a él porque lo amo y de verdad que suena patético: -Lo odio porque lo amo
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa chicos ;33 me encuentro aquí nuevamente con otro fic de esta linda parejita *w* en fin, en mi cabeza se formulo una pregunta :cómo sería shingeki no kyojin pero en el mundo actual? Con todo eso de los muros y los titanes pero con el contexto de la actualidad ¿se entiende? U.u en fin mi razonamiento no tiene mucha lógica :c **

**Espero que les guste…Enjoy**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Me siento tan cansada, no físicamente sino más bien es de cansancio emocional, nunca pensé en que iba a llegar a un punto en que ya no podía más, sentía que mi cabeza estallaría, sin duda explotaría en cualquier momento, me sentía rota y como no si a pesar de saber las respuestas de mis preguntas ,me hacía la tonta muy en el fondo sabía que ya nada sería lo mismo. Pero tampoco podía esconder lo que sentía, si uno no arriesga no sabrás nunca si ganaras o perderás pero como ya había dicho anteriormente sabia que perdería.

-He, cuatro ojos Erwin dijo que tenias que hacer esto- me dijo EL mientras posaba un montón de papeles en mi escritorio, yo solo lo mire pero este me ignoro, y siguió con sus quehaceres…Me dolía mucho, pero la gente tiene su límite y yo ya estaba llegando a él, me estaba cansando de ser la loca sonriente… todos los días estaba cansada de fingir.

**~. Flash Back .~**

**Era 14 de febrero y yo había hecho chocolates para todos, como amistad, pero había hecho uno especialmente para él, ya que no podía ocultarse más, al parecer todos se daban cuenta, todos menos el. Cuando me había dado el valor de decirle lo que sentía…Error:**

**Me miro con asombro pero después, puso su misma cara inexpresiva.**

**-Mierda Hanji que esperas que te diga- dijo el exasperado.**

**-Levi no es necesario que...-más mis palabras se quedaron en el aire.**

**-Que quieres que te diga?, que hiciste mal?... Quieres una respuesta pues bien, no siento lo mismo, sabes que no hay que mezclar las cosas, amor y trabajo no van de la mano, debiste guardártelo, hubieras evitado…-dijo el molesto yo me sentía de lo peor.**

**-yo lo siento mucho- dije yo yéndome hacia donde me llevaran mis pies, no quería escuchar más, me sentía vacía, no tenía porque ser tan duro, el siguiente tiempo no cambio de mucho, el era cortante y me evitaba, de veras fui una tonta, pero la cosa cada vez se ponía peor, comentarios sarcásticos, malos tratos, ya no aguantaba más, después de todo….ya no podía volver a ser la misma.**

**~. Fin Flash Back .~**

Definitivamente ya no aguantaba más tenía tantas palabras atoradas en mi garganta, que solo quería que salieran de una vez y definitivamente, estaban por salir.

Al terminar los papeles se los fui a dejar, me dolía solo al verle a la cara pero, yo fui una tonta al decirle mis sentimientos aunque pienso que si de verdad hubiera sido un amigo o un compañero, aun que sea, no me hubiera tratado así, tan lastimosamente.

-A ya veo que terminaste, muy bien ahora tienes que juntarlos con aquellos documentos y pasárselos a Erwin- y ahí ya no puede más, algo en mi se quebró y no podía soportar más su trato tan hostil y que me mandara como si fuera su empleada, era hora de que me escuchara.

-Y tu quien mierda te crees enano!?- le grite yo, tirando los papeles en su escritorio, dejando a todos atónitos- nadie te da el derecho a mandarme como si fuera tu empleada, tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes? Y ya me cansé de tener que soportarte!, está bien , sé que no es lo mismo por lo que paso hace unos meses atrás, pero no te da el derecho a tratarme como a un estropajo, todo tiene su límite y yo ya rebalsé el mío, me canse de ser la loca de los titanes, si la Loca que siempre sonríe como boba, la que finge nunca tener algún problema, eres una maldita Perra enano, tu y todos los idiotas que no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen a su lado, PERRAS, PERRAS TODAS!- grite lo último, y Salí enfurecida, aunque siento que me libere, aunque aun me dolía me sentía más liviana, estaba decidida y no habría vuelta atrás.

Caminaba decidida, luego de un rato se me nubló la vista, lloraba, luego de mucho tiempo de fingir estar bien, me quebré, sabiendo que la única culpable soy yo por engañarme a mi misma desde un principio, me detuve frente a la oficina de Erwin luego de un momento de espera este salió y me quedo viendo asombrado.

-Qué te paso Hanji, alguien te hizo algo?, estas bien?, no estás lastimada- Luego yo lo mire este entendió lo que había pasado.

-Yo..Acepto- dije sin más- me iré en unas semanas, tiempo necesario para hacer cosas pendientes y despedirme de los demás- baje la cabeza.

-No será una decisión muy drástica?

-No está bien, es mejor para mí...para él, ya está decidido- dije yo mirándolo firmemente, no cambiaría de opinión.- aaah y otra cosa, si te preguntan por algún escándalo…te juro que no fue mi culpa- dije forzando una sonrisa.

-Está bien Hanji, te retiraras temprano? Segura que estas bien?- me preguntó este preocupado.

-si me retirare temprano, tengo que alistar mis cosas, tu sabes, además estaré bien, confía en mí.

-La última vez que me dijiste eso, terminaste llorando, tú sabes que eres como mi pequeña hermana y no me gusta verte así…

-no me vengas con lo del hermano sobre protector Erwin, si estoy segura de que estaré bien, además esa vez como has dicho es la causante de que ahora tome esta decisión, que por cierto de un principio me dijiste que era una buena oportunidad y pues bien la tomare- le dije yo para tranquilizarlo- muy bien nos vemos más tarde..Adiós- dije antes de retirarme a mi departamento, en el camino todos los que habían presenciado mi "ataque de histeria" si se le puede llamar así, me miraban raro y creo que susurraban cosas con los demás...Vaya como corren los rumores tan rápidamente.

Cuando iba saliendo del edificio Petra me grito desde atrás que la esperara un momento…después de alcanzarme me miro con una cara de preocupación, al parecer también se entero de lo sucedido…

-Hanji estas bien?- me pregunto ella recuperando el aire.

-No pasa nada Petra estoy bien- sonreí, para que no se preocupara mas, en este último tiempo me había hecho muy amiga de ella, al parecer sin querer se había enterado de mi confesión y como había terminado todo, me dijo que antes sentía lo mismo por el pero, sabía que él no la amaba a ella, pero que estaba intentando algo con alguien y que la hacía feliz, desde ese día me trataba de animar y siempre me escuchaba y yo a ella, también sabía de la propuesta que me habían hecho tiempo atrás, la misma que justamente hoy había aceptado.

-Supe que fuiste hablar con el Comandante, tu…¿aceptaste?.

-Si- le dije yo sin vacilación alguna.

-Sabes que te extrañare mucho, porque eres como mi hermana mayor y…-la pobre soltó a llorar –Perdón, pero que te parece si salimos, una noche de chicas, tu sabes para despejarnos y nose dejar a los hombre a un lado por el momento. Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Está bien, me agrada la idea- esta solo me sonrió y luego dio la vuelta para regresar al edificio.

-Les diré a las chicas – dijo esta para luego entrar yo solo me di la media vuelta para irme de ahí, no me lo quería topar.

Esperaba que al irme por un tiempo, mi dolor se alivianara, era una buena oferta al principio la rechacé pero me dijeron que lo pensara y vaya que ahora me servirá, para alejarme de el causante de mi sufrimiento es ridículo pensar que sufra por algo que nunca me pertenecería, pero me dolía, odio este dolor, me odio a mí misma, me odio por amarlo, lo odio a él porque lo amo, que patético:

_Lo odio porque lo amo._

En ese entonces había rechazado la oferta porque no quería alejarme de él y es tonto, hoy la acepto para alejarme, es sorprendente darse cuenta de los giros que toma el destino.

Había sido una semana antes de confesarle lo que sentía. Llego Pixis diciéndome que lo habían mandado con la misión de hacerme una propuesta muy buena: dejar la legión de reconocimiento a cambio de irme, a otra ciudad, a un laboratorio gigante, para poder hacer los estudios que me plazcan y enseñar 3 veces a la semana a algunos estudiantes de medicina y ciencias, ciertamente era una oferta muy prometedora, que me ayudara a dejar de lado el dolor que consumía mi corazón en estos momentos.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Que dicen? ¿Les gusta? ;-; no me gusta hacer sufrir así a Hanji pero después va a ser Rivaille el que sufra por hacerla sufrir a ella .. oooh siiii, sufre Levi sufre xDDD. Cualquier opinión que tengan ,háganmelo saber a través de los comentarios ;D …..sugerencia, criticas, algo?...

PD:Un saludo al grupo de FB LeviHanji Fans, los quiero chicos ;-; cada vez somos más C;… espero que les haya gustado C: nos vemos pronto.

Adiós. ;33


	2. Luego, Puede ser muy tarde

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, estaba alegre y a la vez no, aun así se reía por todo, como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, pero ¿cómo había llegado a ese estado? Ese era otro cuento…

_Ya era de noche y como había dicho Petra, se juntaron todas las chicas, fueron a un Karaoke de por ahí en el centro de la ciudad todo iba bien, se divertían, una junta femenina como cualquiera, hasta que de la nada también llegaron los chicos, no hubo problemas hasta que la científica vio al causante de su tristeza, sin pensarlo se dirigió a la barra y una vez hablando con el Barman…_

_-Quiero…lo más fuerte que tengas por favor…-dijo ella mirando en dirección hacia el azabache._

_-Un mal de amores?- pregunto el Barman siguiendo la mirada de la chica._

_-Algo así, es más como un despido hacía un rechazo._

_-veamos, tengo esto- le entrego una vaso con una sustancia café, como si fuera helado pero más consistente- espero que te guste- ella sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a beber, luego de un rato ya había bebido todo el contenido de ello._

_De repente alguien más se sentó a lado de ella y también pidió algo fuerte ella al reconocer esa voz se giró, no era nada más y nada menos que el joven Jean kirschtein._

_-Vaya al parecer la mayoría sufre por algún mal de amores- dijo el Barman dirigiendo la mirada esta vez por donde miraba el chico._

_-Es complicado- dijo este encogiéndose de hombros- es más creo que nunca tuve una clara oportunidad._

_-Creo que te comprendo- dijo la castaña- siempre sabemos la respuesta pero estamos tan ciegos que, nublamos a la mente, y hacemos que esta le falle al corazón- termino por decir con una sonrisa melancólica._

_-Puede ser, pero aunque suframos una y otra vez, inconscientemente siempre buscamos enamorarnos – dijo el chico bajando la mirada- pero bueno ya es tarde para mí, creo que será mejor seguir adelante, con que ella sea feliz creo que estaré bien._

_-Sabes que probablemente no sea así, pero creo que es parte de la maduración y tú has crecido mucho mentalmente, me sorprende y me alegra mucho que ya no te comportes como una egoísta- dijo ella empezando a tomar su segundo vaso._

_-Lo sé pero es parte de crecer y dejar las cosas atrás, a todo esto Hanji-san ¿Qué es lo que está tomando?- dijo el chico viendo la extraña y nueva sustancia para él._

_-aaah ¿esto? Es licor de chocolate…_

…_~…~…~_

_¿Cuánto ya se habían tomado? ¿Tres cuatro vasos? ¿Una botella tal vez? Ya no importaba ambos conversaban como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre, pero por lo menos algo tenían en común...una decepción amorosa, es por eso que en algo se comprendían, empezaron conversando por el mal de amores y ahora terminaban por reír de cualquier estupidez que decían, ciertamente era una forma algo extraña de estar alegres…_

-creo… creo que hahaha no me siento muy bien- dijo Jean- creo que..- y de la nada empezó a llorar- yo no puedo, la quiero mucho pero… pero…

-Solo te diré una cosa Jean…No confundas Amor con obsesión o admiración- dijo la castaña seria.

-Lose Hanji-san – dijo este parando de llorar- pero es raro y difícil, un día me dio una pequeña oportunidad, hice todo lo que pude pero después me dijo que no podía seguir haciéndome eso y que no se podía engañar a si misma ni a mí tampoco…pero bueno desde hoy será suficiente el dolor no se elige pero el sufrimiento es opcional.

Dicho esto el chico subió al escenario, todos lo miraban raro, luego de elegir una canción y a pesar de estar algo ebrio no le salía nada mal, descargaba todo su dolor en aquella canción…

(watch?v=73VyjpK6v8Q)

Una Canción sobre una Chica  
No puedo respirar cuando estoy con ella  
Esperare Aquí todos los días  
en caso que ella decida aparecer  
Ella no se daría cuenta.

No estoy enamorado  
Esta no es mi corazón  
No voy a gastar estas palabras  
Sobre Una Chica.

Mientras este cantaba, solo dirigía la mirada en donde se encontraba cierta pelinegra.

Anoche Sabia que decir  
pero tu no estabas ahí para escucharlo  
Estas líneas tan bien practicadas  
Lengua Atada y sobrecargada  
Tu no te darías cuenta

No estoy enamorado  
Esta no es mi corazón  
No voy a gastar estas palabras  
Sobre Una Chica

Pero lamentablemente ella solo tenía la vista dirigida hacia otra persona…Su amigo/enemigo Eren quien no le prestaba mucha atención a ella.

No estoy enamorado  
esta no es tu canción  
No voy a gastar estas palabras  
Sobre Una Chica

Ser amado, Ser amado  
Que mas podrías pedir  
Ser amado, ser amado  
que mas podrías pedir  
Todos quieren  
quieren ser amados  
que mas podrías pedir  
Ser amado, Ser amado  
Todos...

No estoy enamorado  
Esta no es mi corazón  
No voy a gastar estas palabras

No estoy enamorado  
Esta no es mi corazón  
No voy a gastar estas palabras  
Sobre Una Chica

Luego de terminar de cantar se dirigió nuevamente a la barra, donde la castaña que ya no tenía mucha conciencio de lo que decía, simplemente las palabras le salían solas, mientras el Barman solo la veía y escuchaba.

-Hanji-san creo que ya ha tenido suficiente, será mejor que deje de tomar- le dijo el chico sutilmente…

-¿y qué si ya tome demasiado? Como si a alguien le importara- dicho esto después empezó a reír histéricamente, dejando al pobre chico confundido, luego de esto se paro tambaleándose un poco y subió al escenario, todo la miraron atentos de lo que la chica amante de los titanes iría a hacer cuando…

Ese hombre que tú ves ahí  
que parece tan galante  
tan atento y arrogante  
lo conozco como a mi  
Ese hombre que tú ves ahí  
que aparenta ser divino  
tan afable y efusivo  
solo sabe hacer sufrir

Es un gran necio  
un estúpido engreído  
egoísta y caprichoso  
un payaso vanidoso  
inconsciente y presumido  
falso ENANO rencoroso  
que no tiene corazón  
lleno de celos  
sin razones ni motivos  
como el viento impetuosos  
pocas veces cariñoso  
inseguro de si mismo  
soportable como amigo  
insufrible como amor ~~

Ya es suficiente pensó después el Joven después de que ella dejara de cantar la llevo a tomar un café, Erwin y Mike se acercaron a ellos notando rotundamente el estado de la chica.

-Es suficiente hay que llevarla a casa-dijo Erwin preocupado por la castaña que se desparramaba en la barra mientras tenía el café al lado.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- Se ofreció Mike- tu solo aprovecha tu tiempo libre yo me encargo- dijo mientras llevaba a la castaña hacia la salida, pero se le hacía imposible ya que esta se movía mucho.

-Yo me encargo, así no llegaras ni a la vuelta de la esquina- dijo una profunda voy detrás de él.

-Le-levi bueno ¿estás seguro? – dijo Mike sospechando, algo se traía el enano entre manos.

-hmp- soltó este, luego tomo y puso a la chica en sus hombros como fuera un saco de papas.

-Wiii el pitufo gruñón me lleva en sus hombros ahahaha- hacía burla la castaña.

-Cállate loca- decía este enojado…

…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Tal y como dijo, el azabache llevo rápidamente a la castaña hacia su departamento…

-Ugh…donde mierda tienes tus llaves.

-Pues… en mi bolso genio hahaha.

-Pero que molesta eres, ni siquiera fuera de peligro te comportas como deberías, eres un desastre.

Comúnmente a la castaña no le importaba mucho lo que los demás decían de ella pero con él era diferente, cada cosa que decía por más mínimo y estúpido que fueran, eran como puñales, lentos y dolorosos.

Ella de un momento a otro sintió que todo el estado etílico que pudo haber tenido se fue de golpe y cambio su cara alegre abruptamente.

-Entonces perdón por no ser seria ni educada para tu gusto pero ¿Qué importa?- dijo ella seriamente, bajándose de sus hombros.

-Deja de hacer escándalos loca y entra luego a tu casa - dijo este secamente- Bastante tuve con tener que salir a ese estúpido karaoke.

-Eso es lo qué haré enano, perdón por hacer desperdiciar tu noche para no ir a acostarte con alguna mujer por ahí, pero bien que me pudo venir a dejar Mike- dijo Hanji ya con algo de coraje, no era un misterio que a veces el joven sargento se fuera con una mujer por ahí pero, Hanji no sabía lo cuan equivocada estaba, dado que él había dejado eso hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero claro el no daría brazo a torcer por su orgullo.

-Tch… yo también lo siento no sé por qué me ofrecí para traerte aquí, pero bueno no es como si fuera otra carga más da lo mismo, es como en las misiones, siempre hay que estar pendiente del que más da problemas- y dicho esto solo se escucho un sonido seco, el sonido del impacto de la mano de la castaña en la mejilla del azabache.

-Si tanto soy un estorbo para ti, entonces no me tomes importancia! Si tanto soy una carga para ti, por qué te molestas tanto?

-No pongas palabras en mi boca que nunca eh dicho!

-Que nunca has dicho? QUE NUNCA HAS DICHO?!- la castaña se empezó a alterar -_"no es como si fuera otra carga más" _eso para ti qué mierda es Levi.

-…-

-Vete de mi casa Rivaille- dijo lo último abruptamente mientras iba a cerrar la puerta pero el Azabache hizo arte de sus reflejos y alcanzo a evitar que esta le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

-Espera cuatro ojos estás muy alterada, además esta conversación no ha terminado, no aún.

-Pues para mi si, pues claro como no lo pude adivinar antes, con esa actitud que siempre me tratabas, de verdad fui una tonta pero tranquilo que ya no seré más una piedra en tu zapato, ya no hablare de mis titanes, ya no te incomodare con mi presencia si eso es lo que querías, estoy segura que alguien más querrá ayudarme, hasta Moblit es más comprensivo que tú!

-YO NO HE DICHO ESO JAMAS! Mierda Hanji! Yo no soy el culpable, yo no soy el que incomodo las cosas ni el que desarrollo sentimientos por el otro y si quizás tienes razón es mejor para mí.

-Fuera de aquí entonces Rivaille, solo vete- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Muy bien porque eso es lo que haré- dijo por último el pelinegro dando un portazo.

Hanji quedo ahí en la entrada de su departamento, en shock, mirando por donde había salido el azabache, se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo y allí se dispuso a sacar todo lo que sentía en ese momento…Ahí mismo se había acabado más de 9 años de relativa amistas y más de 7 años de amor no correspondido.

Su corazón, toda ella se había quebrado en ese momento, ya no sería la misma, eso estaba claro, se acabaría la científica alegre, la que siempre sonreía.

_Si claro alegre- _pensó ella, desde siempre había odiado la hipocresía y también las personas que fingían, los que aparentaban cosas que no eran, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que se había convertido en lo que más odiaba…en una apariencia nada más, aparentaba ser feliz, fingía una sonrisa.

TONTA, POR QUÉ NUNCA ME DI CUENTA! ¿Por qué siempre yo termino mal?- su voz disminuía pero el llanto la acompaño toda la noche, ni si quiera fue capaz de dar frente al día siguiente, ni se molestó en ir, no era capaz, llamadas de Erwin, Mike, Armin y petra no paraban en su celular y aun así no pudo si quiera contestar…

Pero sabía que sus amigos no se quedarían así, esa tarde Petra y Armin la fueron a ver, al momento de entrar se dieron cuenta que nada bueno puedo haber pasado, estaba tan cansada que no les pudo ni mentir…

Estaba cansada de soportar el comportamiento de su ex camarada, pero decidió que ahí mismo terminaría…en el momento en que Erwin puso un pie en la casa de esta y petra y Armin le explicaran lo sucedido el se acercó a su amiga, que era como su pequeña hermana, no le gustaba verla así, frágil, ella lo miro fijamente y decidida lo único que puedo articular fue…

-Ya no puedo…-hizo una pausa y luego dijo a través de un sollozo-me voy mañana mismo…

…**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

_Se me ha pasado la mano esta vez_- pensó el azabache mientras trabajaba en unos informes, nunca había sido su intención gritarle de aquella manera a la castaña pero la ira en ese momento lo dominaba la ira, le molestaba que la castaña siempre lo comparara con otros porque eso es lo que hacía ¿no? "_hasta Moblit es más comprensivo que tú!_"

-Ugh!- solo el pelinegro algo ¿dolido? Se suponía que lo amaba a el entonces por qué hablaba de otros mocosas?

-"Esos querido camarada se llaman celos y salen a flote cuando sientes amenazado algo de tu propiedad"-le había dicho una vez Mike, lo mismo había pasado aquel 14 de febrero, la vio tan apegada al mocoso rubio que la ira lo dominó aquella vez y lo único que hizo fue gritarle cosas verdaderamente feas a la pobre castaña, cuando esta le confesaba su amor.

-Creo que será mejor que me disculpe…pero luego- dijo él mientras terminaba de firmar el informe que lo mantuvo ocupado toda la mañana.

Pero lo que ignoraba era el hecho de que la castaña no se presentaría ese día, ignoraba el hecho de que le angustiaba no poder estar cerca de ella, ignoraba el hecho de que ella si era importante para él.

Y desde luego, ignoraba el hecho de que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo…

…**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

**Hola hola gentecita de FF como han estado? Perdón la demora pero la inspiración no me acompaña últimamente ;c Pero en fin aquí está el capítulo dos de esta historia ;33 un saludo para el grupo de FB levihanji fans ¡gracias por el apoyo!**

**¿Reviews?, espero que les haya gustado D;**

**.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
